1980
This article provides an overview of events in the year 1980, according to the Christian era . Content * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Pop ** 2.2 Classical music * 3 Literature * 4 Art * 5 Architecture * 6 Film * 7 Introductions * 8 Birth * 9 Television * 10 Sport * 11 Deceased * 12 Weather Extremes in Belgium See List of countries in 1980, List of persons deceased in 1980, 1980 Atlantic hurricane season, European car in 1980, Movies in 1980, Music in 1980 and 1980 in reggae Events [ edit ] ; January * 1 - The Benelux tunnel under the Nieuwe Maas ( Vlaardingen / Schiedam - Hoogvliet ) is toll-free . * 1 - The initial response to the Russian invasion of Afghanistan , on December 27th 1979 , come loose. In Tehran , the Russian embassy stormed by protesters. US President Jimmy Carter announces major political, economic and cultural sanctions occasionally threatening to boycott the Olympics in Moscow . * 14 - The Dane Poul Hartling , a member of the Refugee Commission of the United Nations estimates the number of refugees in the world in ten to twelve million people. * 16 - The ban on strikes for civil servants and Railways is deleted from the Dutch law. This prohibition was part of the "worgwetten" of Abraham Kuyper in 1903 . * 21 - The London Gold Fixing record its highest ever gold price (adjusted for inflation), at 850 USD per troy ounce . * 22 - The Russian dissident and nuclear physicist Andrei Sakharov is arrested and to Gorky exile; all official awards and honors granted to him earlier by the State, be reversed. * 23 - In his annual speech State of the Union says US President Jimmy Carter that the United States have strong interests in the area of the Persian Gulf and the country in case of emergency oil supplies will defend the West with the weapons. On 13 February 1980, he sent four warships and 1,800 Marines to the Gulf. * 25 - The Israeli forces withdraw from the western part of the Sinai and give that peninsula back to Egypt . This fulfilled the last condition for the normalization of relations between Israel and Egypt. On 26 February 1980 be ambassadors exchanged. * 31 - Queen Juliana announced that on April 30 this year, will renounce the throne in favor of her daughter Beatrix who today celebrates its 42th anniversary. ; February * 5 - Leftist rebels occupy in San Salvador the Spanish Embassy. With hostage situations and occupations throughout the country over they manage to force the release of 27 prisoners. In Guatemala was four days earlier, a violent occupation of an embassy drowned in blood. In Bogota , the capital of Colombia , guerrillas take final February 57 hostages, but thus reach after 61 days no more than a free passage to Cuba . * 8 - According to US scientists is the oldest common ancestor of apes and humans the Aegyptophitecus Zeuxis , who would have lived 30 million years ago. * 24 - The Israeli Pound is replaced by the shekel . * 25 - Coup in Suriname , committed by a group of non-commissioned officers led by Sergeant and sports instructor Desi Bouterse , the Sergeant Coup . Eight people were killed. A National Military Council is the main governing body for the time being. * 25 - The Winter Olympics in American Lake Placid are closed. The most successful countries, the USSR and the GDR , respectively ten and nine gold medals. The Netherlands is one gold medal, for Annie Borckink at 1500 m. skating, twice silver and once bronze. * 29 - In Amsterdam the first big break squatters riots as the police squatters want to remove from a building on the Vondelstraat . The street battles take some days. ; March * 3 - At the request of the mayor of the municipality of Amsterdam is the Vondelstraat in Amsterdam city recaptured from the squatters' movement. Tanks of the Army remove barricades. * 3 - John McEnroe solves Bjorn Borg after 34 weeks off as number one in the world of tennis professionals , but the American must relinquish that position again after three weeks on the Swede. * 4 - Legendary are the words with which Herman Bode speaks a manifestation of workers. The event was fear of riots squatters moved from the Dam to the RAIcomplex in Amsterdam South. When the crowd called for a demonstration to the Dam, called Bode: "If we want to Dam Square then we go to the Dam!" And so they did. * 6 - Belgian-French writer Marguerite Yourcenar is admitted as the first woman to the Académie Française and 'immortal' member. * 7 - The 26,000 tons of heating oil loaded tanker "Tanio 'broke in two in the English Channel with the result that the coast of Brittany over a length of 70 kilometers with oil pollution. * 9 - In the border region collide Flemish demonstrators and Luiksgezinden ; Flemings three wounded by rifle bullets. The unrest hold for some time. President Mobutuof Zaire responds to Belgian questions about human rights in his country by an international commission of inquiry to require the border region. * 11 - In Zimbabwe is the victory in the first free elections (albeit that of the 100 seats still 20 for the white minority is reserved) to Robert Mugabe . He appoints a cabinet of 20 black (including his great rival Joshua Nkomo ) and three white ministers. That he wants to try, after the colonial era and the time of discrimination under a racist white rule, the way to go on national reconciliation. * 17 - The Mobile Unit puts an end to the blockade of the nuclear power plant Borssele. * 19 - King Juan Carlos of Spain begins a three-day state visit to the Netherlands. This is the first time since the departure of Philip II in 1559 a Spanish prince on Dutch territory. * 23 - In Sweden , in a controversial referendum that decided on a very limited scale nuclear energy will be used; two fifths of voters is completely against. * 24 - In San Salvador Archbishop Óscar Romero assassinated by right-wing commands. He was one of the few people in El Salvador managed to stand above the parties and the pure conscience represented. * 24 - In the Gulf of Mexico , it is able the oil well Ixtoc I , which since June 3, 1979 leaking oil seal. Giant floating oil masses in the Gulf. ; April * 1 - The NIS begins with the official broadcast Teletext . * 3 - In Lekkerkerk officially announced that the new district Lekkerkerk West is built on a landfill of waste. The 270 families living here to be evacuated and housed temporarily elsewhere, and the ground under the house will be excavated and cleaned up. * 4 - More than 10,000 Cubans flee in Havana the unguarded area of the Embassy of Peru in order by this means to leave the country. On 16 April 1980, may all leave Cuba. * 5 - Jan Raas won for the fourth consecutive time only Dutch cycling classic , the Amstel Gold Race . * 7 - Tracy Austin solves Martina Navratilova after 31 weeks off as the number one in the world of professional tennis players. The US must relinquish that position after two weeks of its Czech-American colleague. * 7 - Iran says Ayatollah Khomeini that the 70 hostages at the US embassy in Tehran , who had been there since 4 November 1979 are not to be released earlier than when the Iranian parliament that decides.The US president Jimmy Carter then broke diplomatic relations and announced a new trade embargo off. Iran wants the hostages to force the United States to the shah to extradite. * 15 - The film Kramer vs. Kramer of Robert Benton gets the Oscar -uitreikingen in Hollywood most prices. Best foreign film The Tin Drum by Volker Schlöndorff chosen. * 21 - In the St. Antonius Hospital (Utrecht) , the first Dutch angioplasty place. * 25 - During Operation Eagle Claw an attempt by the United States Armed Forces to free the hostages with a surprise attack, eight soldiers were killed when a plane and helicopter collide. The Iranians distribute the hostages are now all over the country. US Secretary of State Cyrus Vance resigns in protest against the action, which he was not informed. * 26 - Gerard Nijboer won the Amsterdam Marathon in the world time of 2: 09:01. * 30 - Abdication of Queen Juliana in favor of her eldest daughter Beatrix . The inauguration of Beatrix Queen of the Netherlands is accompanied by large squatters riots that have gone down in history as thecoronation riots . ; May * 8 - In the urban and regional transport is the strippenkaart introduced as part of the national tariff . * 8 - The BRT starts with Teletext . * 10 - In the by wars , civil wars , dictatorship and criminal gangs emaciated Uganda seize the military power and set a week later a civilian government. This board has a majority of the followers of Milton Obote , who in 1971 by Idi Amin was overthrown. Obote returns on May 27, 1980, returned from his exile in Tanzania and on 10 December 1980, the first free elections since independence in 1962 , was elected president. * 17 - Once in Miami four policemen a Negro had beaten to death, were acquitted, break into this serious race riots in American city. * 18 - In Peru is Fernando Belaúnde Terry , the newly elected president. In 1968 he was in a coup deposed, after which the country twelve years military was controlled. * 18 - The eruption of Mount St. Helens is the heaviest in the history of the United States of America , and takes 57 people to life. * 19 - The French president Valéry Giscard d'Estaing was the first Western leader after the Russian invasion of Afghanistan has met with the Soviet -leider Leonid Brezhnev , in the vicinity of Warsaw . * 27 - After days of bloody clashes between police and students in South Korea , with the stakes a claim for democratization and the lifting of martial law , the new government leader late Park Choong Hoon in the city of Kwangju army crush the popular uprising. * 30 - In Zurich riots break out. Reason is that there are 61 million Swiss francs subsidy granted to the Opera, while there would be no money for a youth center . Throughout the summer, stirring the youth in Zurich and other Swiss and even German cities. * May - The ska is the most popular music genre. The best-known representatives are the groups Madness , The Specials and The Selector . ; June * 1 - Creation of the American news channel CNN by Ted Turner . * 6 - For the third time sows the American radar warning system panic by reporting a rocket attack. Cause is again a computer malfunction. * 16 - On the occasion of the commemoration of the fourth anniversary of the riots in Soweto , South Africa , break strikes and there are fierce battles between black protesters and white police officers. At least 42 people were killed. * 20 - For the first time in 20 years found in Iraq free elections. Winner is the ruling Ba'ath party of Saddam Hussein , who acquires 175 of the 250 seats. * 21 - Princess Margriet opens the 1980 Paralympics in Arnhem , which are held at Papendal . * 22 - West Germany wins in Rome the European Football Championships by Belgium in the finals by defeating 2-1. * 25 - The Basque separatist group ETA terrorizing some days the tourist centers in southern Spain with bombings . In this way, ETA supporters get 19 free and a series of political demands to pull out force. * Premier Van Agt handing the house keys to the first 37 people of Almere Stad . * 28 - Jack Middelburg won the 500cc class of the TT Assen . * June - The parliament asked in a motion by Jan Nico Scholten to an oil boycott of South Africa . Minister Van der Klaauw has advised against the motion, and will not carry her. ; July * 4 - In Iran , four people stoned because of 'sexual crimes'. Hundreds of thousands confirm his agreement with the Islamic law of Ayatollah Khomeini . There are a few protest sounds but also the laws clothing for women are as follows: now they are forced to cover themselves with the veil and chador . * 16 - In the Norwegian part of the continental shelf is on the North Sea a record bubble tapped 2 million km3 (cubic kilometers). * 17 - Only 19 days after the presidential elections in Bolivia is acting president Lidia Gueiler by the military forced to resign. A day later, late General Luis Garcia Meza Tejada himself sworn in as president. * 18 - India is the sixth country in the world that a self-developed rocket launches. The land will bring a satellite into orbit around the earth . * 19 - The Russian party leader and president Leonid Brezhnev opens the Moscow Olympic Games . Of the 146 member countries of the IOC do only 81 with it. The United States and many other countries have stayed away in protest against the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan . * 20 - After five times to have become second win Joop Zoetemelk , the second Dutchman in history, the Tour de France . Secondly, it is also a Dutchman: Hennie Kuiper . * 22 - The Knesset passed a law that Jerusalem declares to "eternal and indivisible capital" of Israel. This law is also known as the Jerusalem Law . * 22 - Vladimir Salnikov tightened in Moscow the world record in the 1,500 meters freestyle until 14.58,27. The old record (15.02,40) stood since July 20th 1976 on behalf of the American swimmer Brian Goodell . * 25 - Winsum train disaster : between Pafos and Sauwerd two trains collide each other, with nine deaths. * 27 - Antwerp throws a Palestinian two grenades between a group of Jewish children. A child is slain, 17 others running injuries. The perpetrator was arrested. ; August * 2 - The Italian city of Bologna is startled by a stop: the terrorist attack : 85 dead. * 6 - The US President Jimmy Carter ratifies a directive that the intercontinental missile targeting new goals: henceforth no longer the major cities in the Soviet Union , but primarily the military and political command centers the target of destruction. * 11 - John McEnroe solves Bjorn Borg for the second time this year as number one in the world of tennis professionals , but the American must relinquish that position this time already after one week to the Swede. * 14 - On the Polish Lenin shipyard begins the strike called by many as the beginning of the fall of communism in the Soviet bloc is seen, leading to the creation of Solidarity . * 17 - In Australia touches the baby Azaria Chamberlain disappeared. She is probably by a dingo took. * 20 - The Security Council condemns the Israeli annexatiewet which partially occupied Jerusalem to "eternal capital of Israel "is proclaimed. * 31 - The Government of Poland agrees to all the demands of the striking workers at the shipyard of Gdansk . Are major commitments in the social sphere made, and in addition, an independent trade unionformed and is officially strike . Four days later get the striking miners these rights. ; September * 5 - The Gotthard tunnel between Italy and Switzerland is open for cars and 16.3 km long at that time the longest road tunnel in the world. * 5 - US scientists discover when studying the pictures of the space probes Voyager 1 and Voyager 2 , the 16th moon of Jupiter . This celestial body is not greater than 40 km. * 5 - In Germany , the terrorists Christof Wackernagel and Gert Schneider for attempted murder on three Dutch policemen and because of membership in a terrorist organization was sentenced to 15 yearsimprisonment . * 6 - The Polish party chief Edward Gierek replaced by Stanisław Kania . * 9 - Founding of the Dutch Language Union . * 10 - In China loses the successor to Mao Zedong , Hua Guofeng , during the National People's Congress much support. He should resign as prime minister, but still remains a party leader; new Prime Minister, the economic reformer Zhao Ziyang . Because of their age seven deputy prime ministers come off, including strongman Deng Xiaoping , but all keep a lot of power in the party. * 11 - According to statements from the military junta of Chile have two thirds of the voters in a referendum for the new constitution voted. General Pinochet can thus until the end of the 80 remain in office. * 12 - In Turkey the army seizes power after a coup taking place without bloodshed. There will be a 'National Security', led by General Kenan Evren , who the parliament dissolves and prohibits all trade unions or political organizations. All over the country is the state of siege declared. * 13 - Bart van Kampen targeting the black market in Beverwijk from. * 17 - Iraq says border agreement in 1975 with Iran on. * 17 - The man who many years, dictator of Nicaragua was, but by the Sandinista National Liberation Front was chased, Anastasio Somoza , is assassinated in his exile in Asuncion , capital of Paraguay . * 22 - Iraq invades Iran. Start of the Iran-Iraq war . * 26 - When a bombing at the Oktoberfest in Munich are 13 people and get 219 people injured. The culprit, a 21-year-old right wing extremist, is also killed. The police assumed that it was a one-man operation. ; October * 1 - There are new laws in Belgium on the constitutional reform in effect. New governing bodies for Flanders and Wallonia provide greater cultural and economic independence of the regions . There is a Court of Arbitration set for disputes between different levels of government. * 10 - At least 20,000 killed in an earthquake near the city of El Asnam in northern Algeria . Furthermore hit 44,000 people and injured 380,000 people are homeless. * 11 - Merger Meeting in The Hague, which leads to the creation of the CDA , the political parties ARP , CHU and KVP . * 14 - There is a dynasty in a communist country at the sixth party congress of the Communist Workers Party of North Korea shows President Kim Il-sung his eldest son Kim Jong Il as his successor. * 20 - For the first time an airplane using only solar energy a test flight over California * 24 - The new independent Polish trade union Solidarity is registered. Yet the government is trying to determine the constitution of the union, but on November 10 indicates the Supreme Court of Poland that off. * 27 - The Roman Catholic Synod announced that the "case-Galilei" will be reviewed. Galileo Galilei was in 1633 under threat of torture source? forced to recant his theory that the earth around the sun rotates, not the sun to the earth. ; November * 4 - The former actor Ronald Reagan is the US presidential election , 51 percent of the vote against incumbent President Jimmy Carter 41 percent. Also acquire the Republicans , the party of Reagan, with 53 of the 100 seats, a majority in the US Senate . This is an end to the coalition of blacks, the poor, unions and intellectuals since Franklin Delano Roosevelt's New Deal a mark in politics. * 15 - The Voyager 1 spacecraft reached the planet Saturn and sends spectacular images of Saturn, its rings and its moons back to Earth. * 20 - In Beijing begins the trial of the Gang of Four . * 21 - When a fire at the MGM Grand Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas come 85 people killed. The building later renovated and reopened under the name Bally's Las Vegas . * 23 - More than 4,000 deaths are regrettable and 120,000 people are homeless after a severe earthquake in Naples (province) in southern Italy at Salerno , Pollenza and Caserta . Cold, snow and rain hamper rescue work and care for those affected. ; December * 4 - When a plane crash, the Portuguese Prime Minister Francisco Sá Carneiro and seven others, including Defense Minister Adelino Amaro da Costa , killed. Three days later, General António Ramalho Eanesabsolute majority re-elected president of Portugal . * 8 - In New York City is musician John Lennon by Mark David Chapman shot. Lennon dies moments later, on the way to the hospital. * 16 - The widened and deepened Suez Canal is released for international shipping routes. For the first time now full supertankers, to 150,000 tons, sail through the canal. * 21 - Iran demands for the release of 52 hostages from the US Embassy 24 billion US dollars . The US indicate the requirement of the hand. * 26 - The deposed Emperor Jean-Bedel Bokassa in Bangui , Central African Republic , in absentia sentenced to death for his role in child murders , torture , cannibalism and self-enrichment. * 28 - The Dutch scapegoat Marinus van der Lubbe , is posthumously acquitted. * 31 - The writer Léopold Senghor explains his position as president of Senegal down, but he remains chairman of the ruling Socialist party PSS. ; without date * In Algeria it is Arabic the only official language. * 3M brings the yellow post-it sheets on the market. * At the Olympic Games in Moscow there is a gold medal for Belgium : judoka Robert van de Walle wins the title in the light heavyweight . The Dutch marathon runner Gerard Nijboer wins silver. * The penny is officially abolished in the Netherlands, but continues until 1983 in circulation. edit music edit Best singles of 1980: # Love Will Tear Us Apart - Joy Division # Atmosphere- Joy Division # Train in Vain - The Clash # Ashes to Ashes - David Bowie # Holiday in Cambodia - Dead Kennedys # A Forest - The Cure # You and Me - Spargo # Comfortably Numb - Pink Floyd # Going Underground/Dreams of Children - The Jam # Enola Gay - Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark # The Winner Takes It All ABBA Best albums of 1980: # Remain in Light - Talking Heads # Closer - Joy Division # Fresh Fruit for Rotting Vegetables - Dead Kennedys # Heaven and Hell - Black Sabbath # Iron Maiden - Iron Maiden # Ace of Spades - Motörhead # Back in Black - AC/DC # Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back - John Williams # Peter Gabriel - Peter Gabriel # Crazy Rhythms - The Feelies # On Jupiter - Sun Ra # Lokomotiv Konkret Lokomotiv Konkret # Mit gelben Birnen Sogenanntes Linksradikales Blasorchester # Reminiscences / Reminiscence Prague Big Band # Kansas City Suite The Music of Benny Carter Count Basie # Bernt Rosengren Big Band With Horace Parlan & Doug Raney Bernt Rosengren # Rero Rero # The Don Lusher Big Band Don Lusher Classical music [ edit ] January 3 : first implementation of Epitaph for oboe and piano of Witold Lutosławski January 29 : First performance of Novelette for Orchestra by Witold Lutosławski June 18 : First performance of Concerto for chamber orchestra by Johan Kvandal June 25 : first performance of A madrigal opera by Philip Glass August 24 : First performance of Double Concerto for oboe, harp and chamber orchestra by Witold Lutosławski October 8 : first performance of Symphony No. 14. of Mieczysław Weinberg November 16 : First performance of Nocturne for piano og altfløyte of Johan Kvandal edit * The Polish-American writer Czeslaw Milosz received the Nobel Prize in Literature * The Bourne Identity by Robert Ludlum * The Name of the Rose by Umberto Eco * A Confederacy of Dunces by John Kennedy Toole * Red Dragon by Thomas Harris Art [ edit ] Events * Benedikt Taschen opens a comic book store in Cologne which will evolve into the art book publisher Taschen. Sculptures *Georgia Guidestones *Vault edit * The Tallinn TV Tower in Tallinn, Estonia is completed for the 1980 Summer Olympics in Moscow. *The Vilnius TV Tower in Vilnius, Lithuania is completed on the last day of the year. *The Telstra Tower in Canberra, Australia is completed. *Tower 42 in London, United Kingdom is completed. Film *The Shining *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *The Elephant Man *Raging Bull Introductions *Domu: A Child's Dream *Dr. Slump *Maison Ikkoku *La Foire aux immortels Television *Galactica 1980 *Cosmos: A Personal Voyage *Enos *Bosom Buddies Sport Alpine skiing *Alpine skiing Athletics Marathon in 1980 *Amsterdam Marathon 1980 *Berlin Marathon 1980 *Boston Marathon 1980 *Chicago Marathon 1980 *Fukuoka Marathon 1980 *New York City Marathon 1980 *Tokyo International Women's Marathon 1980 *Athletics at the 1980 Summer Olympics *Belgian Athletics Championships 1980 *Egmond Half Marathon 1980 *Dutch Athletics Championships 1980 Autosport *Formula 1 in 1980 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Argentina in 1980 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Belgium 1980 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Brazil in 1980 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Canada 1980 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Germany 1980 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of France 1980 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Great Britain 1980 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Italy 1980 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Monaco 1980 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Netherlands 1980 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Austria in 1980 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of the United States in 1980 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of the United States West 1980 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of South Africa 1980 *Rally in 1980 *Rally Argentina 1980 *Tour de Corse 1980 *Rally of Greece 1980 *Wales Rally GB 1980 *Rallye Côte d'Ivoire in 1980 *Monte Carlo Rally 1980 *Rally New Zealand 1980 *Rally Portugal 1980 *Rally Finland 1980 *Safari Rally 1980 *Rallye Sanremo 1980 *1980 World Rally Championship season *Rally Sweden 1980 *1980 IndyCar season *1980 Indianapolis 500 *1980 NASCAR Winston Cup Series Badminton *1980 European Badminton Championships *1980 IBF World Championships Born [ edit ] January * 1 - Yibeltal Admassu , Ethiopian athlete * 1 - Katarzyna Bachleda-Curuś , Polish skater * 1 - Amy Hay, American model and actress * 2 - Alice Patten, British actress * 2 - Jérôme Pineau , French cyclist * 3 - Bryan Clay , American athlete * 3 - Gerry King , Dutch footballer * 3 - Federico Luzzi , Italian tennis player (deceased in 2008 ) * 4 - Bobbi Eden , Dutch porn actress and makeup artist * 4 - Yaroslav Popovych , Ukrainian cyclist * 5 - Sebastian Deisler , German footballer * 5 - Georgia Gould , American mountain biker * 5 - Wim Jacobs , Belgian cyclo-cross rider * 6 - Steed Malbranque , French footballer * 7 - David Arroyo , Spanish cyclist * 7 - Adékambi Olufadé , Togolese footballer * 7 - Grzegorz Żołędziowski , Polish cyclist * 8 - Rachel Nichols , American actress * 8 - Lucia Recchia , Italian alpineskiester * 9 - Sergio García , Spanish golfer * 10 - Nelson Cuevas , Paraguayan footballer * 10 - Sarah Shahi , American actress * 11 - Mieke de Boer , Dutch darts star * 12 - Akiko Morigami , Japanese tennis star * 13 - Wytske Kenemans , Dutch television presenter * 13 - Wolfgang Loitzl , Austrian ski jumper * 13 - María de Villota , Spanish racing driver (deceased in 2013 ) * 14 - Pierre Browne , Canadian athlete * 14 - Cory Gibbs , American football player * 14 - Anneleen Liégeois , Flemish actress * 14 - Taeke Taekema , Dutch hockey * 16 - Lars Bak , Danish cyclist * 16 - Seydou Keita , Malian footballer * 16 - Michelle Wild , Hungarian porn actress * 17 - Grégory Rast , Swiss cyclist * 17 - Kylie Wheeler , Australian athlete * 18 - Lin Na , Chinese athlete * 19 - Jenson Button , British racing driver * 19 - Matic Osovnikar , Slovenian athlete * 21 - Marnix English , Dutch athlete * 21 - Alexander Os , Norwegian biathlete * 21 - Xavier Pons , Spanish rally driver * 22 - Jonathan Woodgate , English footballer * 24 - Nyncke Beekhuyzen , Dutch actress * 24 - Wilmar Roldán , Colombian football referee * 24 - Rebecca Romero , British rower and cyclist * 25 - Paulo Assunção , Brazilian footballer * 25 - Xavi Hernandez , Spanish footballer * 25 - Jang Ja-yeon , South Korean actress (deceased in 2009 ) * 25 - Michelle McCool , American professional wrestler * 25 - Christian Olsson , Swedish athlete * 26 - Fanjanteino Félix , French athlete * 27 - Eva Padberg , German model and actress * 27 - Marat Safin , Russian tennis player * 28 - Nick Carter , American singer * 29 - Ivan Klasnić , Croatian footballer * 29 - Jan Matura , Czech ski jumper and Nordic combined skier * 30 - Zurab Menteshashvili , Georgian footballer * 31 - K-Maro , Canadian singer * 31 - Koen Raymaekers , Dutch athlete * 31 - Jurica Vranješ , Croatian footballer ; February * 1 - Kenan Hasagić , Bosnian footballer * 1 - Aleksander Šeliga , Slovenian footballer * 1 - Otilino Tenorio , Ecuadorian footballer (deceased in 2005 ) * 2 - James Chamanga , Zambian footballer * 2 - Madaí Pérez , Mexican athlete * 2 - Oleguer Presas , Spanish footballer * 3 - Markus Esser , German athlete * 3 - George Ogăraru , Romanian footballer * 4 - Yared Asmerom , Eritrean athlete * 4 - Gary Kikaya , Congolese athlete * 5 - Markel Irizar , Spanish cyclist * 5 - Paul Kirui , Kenyan athlete * 8 - Free Souffriau , Flemish (musical) actress * 8 - Minne Veldman , Dutch organist * 9 - Angelos Charisteas , Greek footballer * 10 - Enzo Maresca , Italian footballer * 11 - Mark Bresciano , Australian footballer * 11 - Matthew Lawrence , American actor and comedian * 11 - Karin Ruckstuhl , Dutch athlete * 12 - Juan Carlos Ferrero , Spanish tennis player * 12 - Christina Ricci , American actress * 14 - Nicholas Santos , Brazilian swimmer * 16 - Michael Soong , Hong Kong racing driver * 17 - Nour Edinne Gezzar , French athlete * 17 - Robin Zijlstra , Dutch actor and singer * 18 - Aivar Anniste , Estonian footballer * 18 - Ruud Berger , Dutch footballer * 18 - Jasmin Salihović , Bosnian athlete * 18 - Regina Spektor , Russian-American singer-songwriter and pianist * 19 - Ma Lin , Chinese table tennis player * 20 - Artur Boruc , Polish footballer * 20 - Bram Som , Dutch athlete * 21 - Takayuki Matsumiya , Japanese athlete * 22 - Denise Koopal , Dutch television presenter and singer * 24 - Laurence Docherty , Scottish-Dutch hockey * 24 - Roman Sludnov , Russian swimmer * 27 - Chelsea Clinton , daughter of former US President Bill Clinton and his wife Hillary * 28 - Pascal Bosschaart , Dutch footballer * 28 - Piotr Giza , Polish footballer * 28 - Christian Poulsen , Danish footballer * 29 - Kristin Fraser , Azerbaijani-American figure skater * 29 - Rubén Plaza , Spanish cyclist * 29 - Ronald Stokman , Dutch golfer * 29 - Taylor Twellman , American football player ; March * 3 - Danilo Grujic , Serbian football referee * 4 - Omar Bravo , Mexican footballer * 6 - Emma Igelström , Swedish swimmer * 7 - Guillaume Moullec , French footballer * 7 - Erik Wegh , Dutch footballer * 9 - Matthew Gray Gubler , American actor and model * 11 - Blaza Klemencic , Slovenian mountain biker * 11 - Paul Scharner , Austrian footballer * 12 - California Molefe , a Botswana athlete * 12 - Jens Mouris , Dutch cyclist * 13 - Lucian Sânmărtean , Romanian footballer * 13 - Salvatore Tavano , Italian racing driver * 15 - Josefin Lillhage , Swedish swimmer * 16 - Luciano Da Silva , Brazilian football goalkeeper * 17 - Gery Gardeyn , Belgian cyclist * 18 - Alexei Yagudin , Russian art rider * 19 - Johan Olsson , Swedish cross-country skier * 20 - Michael Velter , Belgian athlete * 21 - Marit Bjørgen , Norwegian cross-country star * 21 - Andrey Kashechkin , Kazakh cyclist * 21 - Ronaldinho , Brazilian footballer * 21 - Sébastien Chavanel , French cyclist * 21 - Deryck Whibley , Canadian singer ( Sum 41 ) * 22 - Barbara and Isabella Kuylen Mountain , Dutch singers, known as duo Double Date * 23 - Ryan Day , Welsh snooker player * 25 - Hans Janssens , Belgian athlete * 26 - Darryl O'Young , Canada-Hong Kong racing driver * 26 - Sérgio Paulinho , Portuguese cyclist * 27 - Basil Shaaban , Lebanese racing driver * 29 - Zsofi Horvath , Miss Belgian Beauty 2003 * 29 - Laurence Libert , Flemish politician * 29 - Bruno Silva , Uruguayan footballer * 31 - César Campaniço , Portuguese racing driver ; April * 1 - Maartje Scheepstra , Dutch hockey star * 2 - Carlos Salcido , Mexican footballer * 5 - Alberta Brianti , Italian tennis * 6 - Tanja Poutiainen , Finnish alpineskiester * 6 - Brooke Pratley , Australian roeister * 9 - Dimiria Hapsari , Indonesian singer * 9 - Jerko Leko , Croatian footballer * 10 - Odd Borgersen , Norwegian skater * 10 - Leonardo Duque , Colombian cyclist * 10 - Gro Hammerseng , Norwegian handball star * 10 - Simon Tol ( Stein ), Dutch singer * 11 - Stephane Hautot , Belgian chess * 11 - Keiji Tamada , Japanese footballer * 12 - Kym Howe , Australian athlete * 12 - Brian McFadden , Irish singer * 14 - Alin Berescu , Romanian chess * 15 - Frank Schleck , Luxembourg cyclist * 17 - Bayano Kamani , American / Panamanian athlete * 19 - Clinton Hill , Australian athlete * 19 - Gudisa Shentema , Ethiopian athlete * 21 - Emily Brydon , Canadian alpineskiester * 22 - Ján Kozák , Slovak footballer * 24 - Karen Asrian , Armenian chess player (deceased in 2008 ) * 25 - Phillip Burrows , New Zealand field hockey player * 25 - Hoang Thanh Trang , Vietnamese chess star * 25 - Alejandro Valverde , Spanish cyclist * 26 - Beatrice Lundmark , Swiss athlete * 26 - Channing Tatum , American actor * 27 - Sybille Bammer , Austrian tennis star * 27 - Ananda Mikola , Indonesian car driver * 27 - Marco Sullivan , American alpine skier * 28 - Bradley Wiggins , British cyclist * 29 - Kian Egan , Irish singer * 29 - Patrick Staudacher , Italian alpine skier * 30 - Mukhlid Al-Otaibi , Saudi Arabian athlete * 30 - Edwin de Graaf , Dutch footballer * 30 - Jeroen Verhoeven , Dutch football goalkeeper ; May * 1 - Yuliya Tabakova , Russian athlete * 2 - Berry Powel , Dutch footballer * 5 - Silvan Aegerter , Swiss footballer * 5 - Petra Else Jekel , Dutch poet * 5 - Alberto Lopo , Spanish footballer * 6 - Kelly van der Veer , Dutch transsexual television personality * 7 - Johan Kenkhuis , Dutch swimmer * 7 - Haitske Linden , Dutch politician ( Liveable Netherlands ) * 8 - David Grondin , French footballer * 8 - David Loosli , Swiss cyclist * 9 - Grant Hackett , Australian swimmer * 10 - Carlos Bueno , Uruguayan footballer * 10 - Karoline Dyhre Breivang , Norwegian handball star * 10 - Espen Bugge Pettersen , Norwegian footballer * 10 - Carina Versloot , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 10 - Olga Zabelinskaya , Russian cyclist * 11 - Miranda Bib , Dutch model and Miss * 14 - Eugène Martineau , Dutch decathlete * 15 - Yvonne Hijgenaar , Dutch cyclist * 15 - Sever Huseyin , Turkish-Dutch actor * 16 - Mikel Alonso , Australian cyclist * 16 - Simon Gerrans , Australian cyclist * 17 - Juan Arango , Venezuelan footballer * 17 - Fredrik Kessiakoff , Swedish cyclist * 17 - Alexander Moiseenko , Ukrainian chess * 18 - Michael Llodra , French tennis player * 18 - Diego Perez , Uruguayan footballer * 21 - Britt Janyk , Canadian alpineskiester * 22 - Lucy Gordon , English actress and model (deceased in 2009 ) * 25 - Michel Breuer , Dutch footballer * 27 - Niels' t Hooft , Dutch writer * 28 - Mark Feehily , Irish singer * 28 - Pete Philly , Aruban rapper * 29 - Ernesto Farías , Argentinian footballer * 30 - Steven Gerrard , English footballer * 30 - José Ángel Gómez Marchante , Spanish cyclist * 31 - Edith Bosch , Dutch judoka ; June * 2 - Fabrizio Moretti , American drummer * 2 - Abby Wambach , American football player * 3 - An Kum-ae , North Korean judoka * 3 - Nina Podnebesnova , Russian athlete * 3 - Tjerk Smeets , Dutch baseball player * 5 - Antonio García , Spanish racing driver * 7 - Ed Moses , American swimmer * 8 - Sita , Dutch pop singer * 9 - Anthony Geslin , French cyclist * 9 - Marcos González , Chilean voetballr * 9 - Marcin Wasilewski , Polish footballer * 10 - Marco Marzano , Italian cyclist * 11 - Raymon van Emmerich , Dutch football goalkeeper * 13 - Sarah Connor , German singer * 13 - Alistair Cragg , Irish athlete * 13 - Florent Malouda , French footballer * 13 - Morten Moldskred , Norwegian footballer * 13 - Darius Vassell , English footballer * 15 - Lai Lok-yi , Hong Kong actor * 16 - Thijs Al , Dutch mountain biker * 16 - Martin Stranzl , Austrian footballer * 16 - Sibel Kekilli , German actress * 17 - Shitaye Gemechu , Ethiopian athlete * 17 - Venus Williams , American tennis player * 18 - Sergey Kirdyapkin , Russian athlete * 18 - Craig Mottram , Australian athlete * 20 - Tony Lovato , American singer and guitarist ( MEST ) * 20 - Britt Marsenille , Flemish presenter * 20 - Fabian Wegmann , German cyclist * 21 - Branko Bošković , Montenegrin footballer * 21 - Gerard de Rooy , Dutch rally driver and entrepreneur * 21 - Judith Vis , Dutch athlete * 23 - Francesca Schiavone , Italian tennis * 27 - Priscah Jepleting Cherono , Kenyan athlete * 28 - Birger Maertens , Belgian footballer * 28 - Evgeny Novikov , Estonian footballer * 29 - Teja Gregorin , Slovenian biatlete and cross-country star * 30 - Nourdin Boukhari , Dutch-Moroccan footballer * 30 - Ryan ten Doeschate , Dutch cricketer ; July * 1 - Michael Berrer , German tennis player * 1 - Matthijs Brouwer , Dutch hockey * 3 - Jenny Jones , British snowboarder * 3 - Tomáš Oravec , Slovak footballer * 3 - Roland Schoeman , South African swimmer * 5 - Hannes Reichelt , Austrian alpine skier * 6 - Pau Gasol , Spanish basketball player * 7 - Sergey Klimov , Russian cyclist * 7 - Michelle Kwan , American figure skater * 8 - Robbie Keane , Irish footballer * 9 - Brooke Krueger , Australian athlete * 10 - Jesse Jane , American porn actress and model * 10 - Jessica Simpson , American singer * 11 - Juan José Oroz , Spanish cyclist * 12 - Thieu Son , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 14 - Kenia Sinclair , Jamaican athlete * 15 - Born Crain , Flemish singer * 16 - Svetlana Feofanova , Russian athlete * 17 - Ovidiu Haţegan , Romanian football referee * 17 - Rashid Ramzi , Bahrain athlete * 19 - Xavier Malisse , Belgian tennis player * 20 - Gisele Bundchen , Brazilian model * 21 - Tom Soetaers , Belgian footballer * 22 - Dirk Kuyt , Dutch footballer * 22 - Kate Ryan , Belgian singer * 23 - Benny Deschrooder , Belgian cyclist * 23 - Lizelotte van Dijk , Dutch actress * 23 - Craig Stevens , Australian swimmer * 23 - Michelle Williams , American singer * 24 - Wilfred Bungei , Kenyan athlete * 25 - Toni Vilander , Finnish racing driver * 26 - Denis Nizhegorodov , Russian fast walker * 27 - Mikhail Balandin , Russian hockey (deceased in 2011 ) * 27 - Allan Davis , Australian cyclist * 28 - Shelly Gotlieb , New Zealand snowboarder * 29 - Fernando Gonzalez , Chilean tennis player ; August * 1 - Romain Barras , French athlete * 1 - Mancini , Brazilian footballer * 1 - Esteban Paredes , Chilean footballer * 1 - Jeroen Trommel , Dutch volleyball * 3 - Sacha Rohmann , Luxembourg footballer * 3 - Paulus Roiha , Finnish footballer * 4 - Rony Martias , French cyclist * 4 - Elkin Soto , Colombian footballer * 5 - Salvador Cabañas , Paraguayan footballer * 5 - Jason Culina , Australian footballer * 6 - Ismail Sbai , Moroccan race car driver * 8 - Diego Markwell , Dutch baseball player * 9 - Stef Ekkel , Dutch singer * 9 - Manuele Mori , Italian cyclist * 10 - Alexandre Boucaut , Belgian football referee * 11 - Monika Pyrek , Polish athlete * 11 - Ádám Steinmetz , Hungarian water polo player * 11 - Laura de Vaan , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 12 - Javier Chevantón , Uruguayan footballer * 16 - Julien Absalon , French mountain biker * 16 - Irene van den Broek , Dutch cyclist * 16 - Denise Karbon , Italian alpineskiester * 16 - Piet Rooijakkers , Dutch cyclist * 17 - Daniel Güiza , Spanish footballer * 18 - Esteban Cambiasso , Argentinian footballer * 18 - Choi Min-ho , South Korean judoka * 18 - Emir Spahić , Bosnian footballer * 18 - Ferry van Vliet , Dutch footballer (deceased in 2001 ) * 19 - Pauline Claessen , Dutch athlete * 20 - Samuel Dumoulin , French cyclist * 22 - Felix Limo , Kenyan athlete * 23 - Bronwyn Eagles , Australian athlete * 23 - Sofie van den Enk , Dutch presenter * 23 - Janildes Fernandes , Brazilian cyclist * 26 - Macaulay Culkin , American actor * 27 - Kyle Lowder , American actor * 29 - Perdita Felicien , Canadian athlete * 30 - Safet Nadarević , Bosnian footballer * 31 - Jelmar Bos , Dutch Paralympic athlete ; September * 1 - Ryan Archibald , New Zealand field hockey player * 2 - Hiroki Yoshimoto , Japanese racing driver * 3 - A.J. Bailey, American model * 4 - David Garrett , German-American violin virtuoso * 4 - Max Greenfield , American actor * 5 - Jakob Kehlet , Danish football referee * 6 - Nailiya Yulamanova , Russian athlete * 7 - Sara Carrigan , Australian cyclist * 7 - Javad Nekounam , Iranian footballer * 8 - Rusudan Goletiani , American chess player * 8 - An Lemmens , Flemish presenter * 8 - Mbulaeni Mulaudzi , South African athlete (deceased in 2014 ) * 8 - Luigi Pieroni , Belgian footballer * 9 - Ivo Snijders , Dutch rower * 9 - Michelle Williams , American actress * 11 - Christophe Le Mével , French cyclist * 11 - David McPartland , Australian cyclist * 11 - Karim Touzani , Dutch footballer * 12 - Yao Ming , Chinese basketball player * 13 - Daisuke Matsuzaka , Japanese baseball * 14 - Luis Horna , Peruvian tennis player * 14 - Ivan Radeljić , Bosnian-Croatian footballer * 16 - Stanislav Detkov , Russian snowboader * 16 - Jadel Gregório , Brazilian athlete * 16 - Alessandro Vanotti , Italian cyclist * 16 - Radoslav Zabavník , Slovak footballer * 17 - Danijel Krivić , Bosnian footballer * 17 - Rosa Saul , Angolan athlete * 19 - Roland Fischnaller , Italian snowboarder * 19 - Andy Turner , British athlete * 20 - Ashley Cole , English footballer * 20 - Vladimir Karpets , Russian cyclist * 20 - Robert Koren , Slovenian footballer * 20 - Gustav Larsson , Swedish cyclist * 23 - Dwight Thomas , Jamaican athlete * 24 - Daniele Bennati , Italian cyclist * 24 - Diederik Boer , Dutch footballer * 24 - Luis Horna , Peruvian tennis player * 24 - Petri Pasanen , Finnish footballer * 24 - John Arne Riise , Norwegian footballer * 25 - Matej Jug , Slovenian football referee * 25 - Nikola Žigić , Serbian footballer * 27 - Olivier Kapo , Franco-Ivorian footballer * 27- Ilja Venäläinen , Finnish footballer * 28 - Brigitta Callens , Belgian supermodel * 28 - Elena Khrustaleva , Kazakh biatlete * 28 - Thijs Zonneveld , Dutch cyclist, journalist and writer * 29 - Răzvan Florea , Romanian swimmer * 30 - Christian Cantwell , American athlete * 30 - Martina Hingis , Swiss tennis star * 30 - Catharine Pendrel , Canadian mountain biker * 30 - Jessica Torny , Dutch football player * 30 - Thomas Verhoef , Dutch television presenter and -klusser ; October * 1 - Kim-Lian , Dutch television presenter, pop singer * 3 - Danny O'Donoghue , Irish singer * 3 - Boris , Dutch singer * 3 - Ivan Turina , Croatian football goalkeeper * 4 - Me'Lisa Barber , American athlete * 4 - Mellisa Hollingsworth , Canadian skeleton star * 4 - Cristian Javier Simari Birkner , Argentinian alpine skier * 5 - James Toseland , British motorcycle racer * 6 - Arnaud Coyot , French cyclist * 7 - Anne of Es-van den Hurk , Dutch athlete * 7 - Jean-Marc Gaillard , French cross-country skier * 7 - Andrey Kapralov , Russian swimmer * 7 - Olesya Zykina , Russian athlete * 8 - Kasper Bøgelund , Danish footballer * 8 - Rahim Ouédraogo , Burkinese footballer * 8 - Sarah Smeyers , Flemish politician * 8 - Mamadou Zongo , Malian footballer * 9 - Adama Coulibaly , Malian footballer * 11 - Christoph Soukup , Austrian mountain biker * 12 - Nadzeya Ostapchuk , Belarusian athlete * 12 - Fadrique Iglesias , Bolivian athlete * 13 - Ashanti , American singer and actress * 14 - Sviatlana Vusovich , Belarusian athlete * 15 - Tom Boonen , Belgian cyclist * 17 - Alessandro Balzan , Italian racing driver * 19 - Katja Herbers , Dutch actress * 19 - Anna-Karin Kammerling , Swedish swimmer * 20 - Jeroen Lambers , Dutch footballer * 23 - Mate Bilić , Croatian footballer * 24 - Matthew Amoah , Ghanaian footballer * 26 - Vladimir Burduli , Georgian footballer * 26 - Cristian Chivu , Romanian footballer * 26 - Deriba Merga , Ethiopian athlete * 27 - Ondřej Bank , Czech alpine skier * 27 - Mike Zonneveld , Dutch footballer * 28 - Alan Smith , English footballer * 31 - Geert-Jan Derikx , Dutch hockey ; November * 1 - Christian Murchison , Singaporean racing driver * 2 - Kennedy Bakircioglü , Swedish footballer * 2 - Diego Lugano , Uruguayan footballer * 2 - Karin Ruckstuhl , Dutch athlete * 6 - Daan Nieber , Dutch television presenter and television producer * 7 - Shannon Bahrke , American freestyleskiester * 8 - Nadia Ejjafini , Bahraini-Italian athlete * 8 - Luís Fabiano , Brazilian footballer * 9 - Angelo Cijntje , Dutch footballer * 9 - Tamicka Clarke , Bahamian athlete * 9 - Martín Ligüera , Uruguayan footballer * 9 - Dominique Maltais , Canadian snowboarder * 10 - Andreas Prommegger , Austrian snowboarder * 10 - Jesse Stroobants , Belgian athlete * 11 - Lobke Berkhout , Dutch sailor * 12 - Isabellah Andersson , Kenyan / Swedish athlete * 12 - Roda Antar , Sierra Leoons-Lebanese footballer * 12 - Ryan Gosling , Canadian actor * 13 - Monique Coleman , American actress * 13 - Laurens ten Dam , Dutch cyclist * 13 - Hubert Dupont , French cyclist * 13 - Morten Messerschmidt , Danish politician * 13 - François-Louis Tremblay , Canadian short tracker * 14 - Randall Bal , American swimmer * 14 - Naoko Sakamoto , Japanese athlete * 16 - Nicole Gius , Italian alpineskiester * 17 - Santo Anzà , Italian cyclist * 17 - Ricky van den Bergh , Dutch footballer * 17 - Brad Bradley , American professional wrestler * 18 - Richard Limo , Kenyan athlete * 19 - Yipsi Moreno , Cuban athlete * 20 - Abiyote Abate , Ethiopian athlete * 20 - Christian Obrist , Italian athlete * 22 - Nataliya Tobias , Ukrainian athlete * 24 - Johnny Spillane , American Nordic combined skier * 25 - Aleen Bailey , Jamaican athlete * 25 - Isaac Macharia Wanjohi , Kenyan athlete * 25 - Aaron Mokoena , South African footballer * 27 - Takis Kaitatzis , Greek racing driver * 29 - Dennis Bekkers , Dutch taekwondoka ; December * 1 - Roger Peterson , Aruban-Dutch musician * 1 - Mubarak Hassan Shami , Kenyan-Qatari athlete * 2 - David Galle , Belgian comedian * 3 - Rafał Antoniewski , Polish chess * 3 - Fabio Coltorti , Swiss footballer * 3 - Anna Chlumsky , American actress * 3 - Natalia , Belgian singer * 4 - Erik Tysse , Norwegian athlete * 6 - Cindy Crawford , American porn actress * 8 - Ben Roelants , Belgian presenter * 9 - Ryder Hesjedal , Canadian cyclist * 10 - Michael Albasini , Swiss cyclist * 10 - Paolo Longo Borghini , Italian cyclist * 10 - Alexa Rae , American porn actress * 12 - Guy Blaise , Luxembourg footballer * 12 - John Moffitt , American athlete * 12 - Arvid Smit , Dutch footballer * 12 - Milan from Weelden , Dutch musical actor * 13 - Emanuele Di Gregorio , Italian athlete * 14 - Thed Björk , Swedish racing driver * 14 - Carlos José Ochoa , Venezuelan cyclist * 14 - Didier Zokora , Ivorian footballer * 17 - Suzy Batkovic , Australian basketball star * 17 - Nuelson Wau , Dutch footballer * 18 - Christina Aguilera , American singer * 18 - Pieter Gysel , Belgian short tracker * 19 - Jake Gyllenhaal , American actor * 19 - Victoria Koblenko , Ukrainian-Dutch actress, presenter and columnist * 19 - Marla Sokoloff , American actress and musician * 19 - Emma Wade , Belizaans athlete * 19 - Ryan Wilson , American athlete * 20 - Israel Castro , Mexican footballer * 20 - Ashley Cole , English footballer * 21 - Stefan Liv , Swedish hockey player (deceased in 2011 ) * 22 - Chris Carmack , American actor and model * 22 - James Rotich , Kenyan athlete * 23 - Jennifer Hoffman , Dutch actress * 24 - Jelle ten Rouwelaar , Dutch footballer (including NAC Breda ) * 28 - Vanessa Ferlito , American actress * 28 - Lomana LuaLua , Congolese footballer * 28 - Mircea Pârligras , Romanian chess * 28 - Mário Pečalka , Slovak footballer * 29 - Stijn Fincioen , Belgian athlete * 29 - Andrea Lenders , Dutch gymnast * 29 - Dorus de Vries , Dutch football goalkeeper * 30 - D. J. Mbenga , Congolese-Belgian basketball * 31 - Helen Hofstede , Dutch athlete * 31 - Carsten Schlangen , German athlete * 31 - Jennifer Shahade , American chess player Deceased [ edit ] Weather Extremes in Belgium [ edit ] * March 21 : Frost on the first day of spring: to -4.1 ° C in Leopoldsburg and -6.0 ° C in Mont Rigi (Waimes). * July 16 : Total precipitation of 108 mm Lot (Beersel). * July 20 : Between June 21 and July 20 is 241.3 mm rainfall in Uccle (the highest rainfall total of the century in thirty days) followed by floods. * September 13 : Tornado causes damage in Ramsel (Herselt). * November 3 : Minimum: to -5.6 ° C in Mont Rigi (Waimes). * November 4 : Lowest Temperature -6.3 ° C in Zaventem. * November 24 : Maximum temperature to 15.7 ° C in Uccle. Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions * Category:1980